Chaotic Dance
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: [AU]Destiny High isn't just any ordinary high school, that's what Sora soon comes to realize. Especially when in lovehate relationship with your deadsexy rival and being forced to play the lead role in romatic musicals. It's time to dance![RxS][ON HOLD]
1. From the Dawn to Twilight

_C_haotic _D_ance

_A_bout _the_ Story This story contains yaoi, meaning two boys loving each other and the main pairing happens to be RikuxSora. Also mild shoujo-ai (femalexfemale) might be included. This fiction also includes mistakes in grammar and commas… I don't know whether there'll be angst or not. But for now I think it'll be mostly romance and some drama.

I do not own any of the characters I use this story. I do not own the songs I might use in this fanfiction either.

Oh yeah—I am not any kind of expert when it comes to music. I just love listening to music, but I can't play any instrument or even sing.

Feel free to flame if you want to make yourself look stupid.

Pairings RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas and really mild KairixOlette. There'll be many many others, but I'm not gonna tell you those yet :X

"Speaking."

"_Singing..._"

"**Yelling!**"

* * *

_T_rack 01 : From The Dawn To Twilight // CHAOTIC DANCE 

When Sora had entered the Destiny high school for the first time, he thought that nothing could go wrong. All those 'Welcome to Destiny High!' signs had looked so welcoming and all the nice teachers had been so encouraging. And when he met his first friend, Kairi, who was a freshman like him, he was sure that he could get used to the life in Destiny Islands.

Oh, how wrong a human can be.

"Soraa!"

Sora winced and turned around. He saw an auburn-haired girl run towards his way, practically shoving everyone out of her way. She waved her in the air and stopped running right in front of her brown-haired friend, "Sora! I heard a rumor!"

"Kairi…" Sora sighed helplessly and rolled his brilliant blue eyes, "…That is just awesome."

Kairi's eyes twinkled and she grabbed Sora's shoulders, "This time it is something interesting!" she stated confidentially with a sharp nod, "…Since you are new here, I thought that you'd might be interested in…"

"No, Kairi!" Sora said suddenly, cutting off Kairi's speech, "Yesterday you said that same thing and I only ended up making complete idiot of myself. Blitzball just isn't for me…"

The girl, who was just as tall as Sora, puffed her cheeks and folded her arms above her chest. But she couldn't keep her angry look for long, before she broke into a sweet smile again and continued her persuading, "I know the Blitzball team wasn't a good idea, but I think that you might even like this one! And you could make new friends like you wanted!"

Sora shook his head and glanced his surroundings. There were only few other students hanging about the corridor, but none of them paid any attention on them. Students in this school surely were blessed with a gift of apathy. It was maybe a good thing, since Sora didn't especially love getting any unnecessary attention.

Back in Traverse High he had never been too popular among other students. He mostly liked sticking with his closest friends and maybe sometimes with his big brother, Cloud, who was probably somewhere around here right now too. Maybe he had already been able to make new friends? Most likely yes. Everyone loves Cloud…

"Sora, do you like dancing?"

Sora blinked his eyes and tore his mind back into the present and looked at Kairi, "…Uhh… Dancing?"

"Yeah. Dancing." Kairi nodded her head and leaned a bit forward and poked her finger into the air, "…Got it memorized?"

The brunette chuckled, "Isn't that your brother's trademark phrase? Axel was his name? And I thought he didn't like you using that sentence…"

Kairi immediately straightened her back and coughed. She looked over her shoulder, before giving a wide smile to her friend, "Ah, Axel's just jealous because I have more charm than him…" she snickered, "…But don't try to change the subject! So, do you like dancing?"

"Well…" Sora scratched the back of his head, "…I don't really know how to dance…"

Kairi clapped her hands together in joy, "Ah, that's no problem! You know, my boyfriend has this gang and they all are like dancers. If I spoke to him, I bet he would let you join them. They are like the most popular guys in this whole school!"

"Oh…" Sora replied, "…Oh! You have a boyfriend?"

Kairi snorted in amusement and flicked a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear, "Of course. So what do you say? It's a deal?"

"S-sure…" Sora answered, slightly taken aback. He was kind of surprised that Kairi had a boyfriend, but then again it was kind of obvious—Kairi _was_ pretty. She really was. Her figure was just perfect and her face resembled a face of a super model. Sora wondered how he had even befriended with her… "Heh, why not? I'd love to make new friends!"

"Awesome!" Kairi said happily and spun around her heels, dashing away without saying anything else.

Sora stared after the girl. Maybe saying yes to her hadn't been such a good idea after all…

* * *

When the time of lunch break came, Sora found himself sitting alone in the school's cafeteria. He had his neatly packed lunch in front of him, but instead of opening it, he glanced around, searching for his brother, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

Sora sighed and looked down at his lap. He hated dining alone. The food didn't taste good without any company and it was boring. Even if Sora was shy and hated attention he still loved friends. Well, he would have loved if he had had any…

Suddenly his vision became black, as two hands covered his eyes. Sora would have screamed, if he hadn't heard a familiar voice whisper "Boo." into his ear. Soon he was able to see again and he looked over his shoulder. He pouted at a blonde boy behind him before gesturing him to sit down with him.

"Meaniehead." Sora stated childishly to his brother, who seated himself on the opposite side of the table.

"Hah, whatever you say." Cloud shrugged and eyed Sora's lunch, "You aren't gonna eat?"

"Of course I'll eat." Sora said and started to finally unpack his lunch and revealed two ham sandwiches, "…I was just waiting for you to come. It's awfully boring to eat alone."

Cloud smiled and reached his hand out to mess with Sora's already messy and spiky hair. His hair resembled much like Sora's, it was only blonde and maybe a little bit more spikier. People always asked what hairgel they were using and their eyes would always grow to size of plates when they heard that both his and Sora's hair were naturally spiky.

"Heyy cut it off!" Sora cried and slapped his brother's hand away after it had tangled into his locks, "It's messy enough already!"

Cloud only smirked and pulled out his own lunch out of his backbag.

They ate in silence, trying their best to ignore the glances they gained. Well, it was mostly Cloud who the other students were staring at… Because Cloud was the prettier one of the siblings. At least in Sora's eyes his big brother was probably the prettiest boy in the whole school. He didn't mean it to sound weird, but he couldn't deny the fact that Cloud was cute. Not handsome, pretty and cute. Maybe that's why girls have always been so attracted to him.

"This' annoying…" Cloud said eventually, throwing the half eaten sandwich on the table and tugging his hair, "…Can you see those girls on the table a few feet away from us?"

Sora looked around and soon spotted a table full of girls, all of them glancing at Cloud's direction. The brown-haired boy lifted his eyebrow and looked at the older boy, "…Umm… why are they looking at you?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know!" Cloud whined and tried to only look at his brother, "…But they have been following me around ever since the morning! They keep whispering something weird and giggle madly… and once they tried to pull me into girl's bathroom but luckily my English teacher was there to stop them... Though my English teacher is no better…"

Sora blinked his big blue eyes innocently and glanced over at his brother, who was slumping against the table, "…What? Did your teacher try to hit on you too? What did she do?"

"It's he…" Cloud rubbed his temples and groaned quietly, "…And if you don't mind, I'd rather not think about it."

Sora was now even more confused, but instead of questioning further he just shrugged and finished his sandwich. He peeked over his shoulder and saw that those weird girls were still intimately staring at Cloud, who was grumpily eating his lunch. Sometimes Sora felt sorry for his brother for being pretty though. But only sometimes.

"Hey Cloud." Sora stated suddenly and started to stand up, "I have to go. I'm not so sure where my next classroom is so I have to search through the whole campus. See you at home."

Cloud nodded his head and smiled, "Yeah, take care. And don't cause any unnecessary trouble. I bet you don't want to ruin your reputation just yet. It's our second day in this school after all."

"Yeah yeah. I've never even had any reputation so there is nothing to lose." Sora rolled his eyes and then gave a wide grin to his brother, before hurrying away. He ddin't want to hear Cloud's lecture about how he should start thinking more positively of life.

And besides, he always thought positively. Well, at least sometimes… But he wasn't good at thinking positively of himself.

Sora walked out of the noisy cafeteria and entered the lobby. His footsteps echoed through the large hall, because of the lack of objects in it. There were only few benches near the walls and a lonely and rather dead-looking plant nearby a staircase, which led to the more lively area, where the most students spent their spare time.

"Excuse me!"

Sora turned around, wondering whoever was trying to claim his attention. His eyes landed at a blonde boy, holding a skateboard casually and a small smile on his lips. His eyes were crystal blue and he was no taller or smaller than Sora, which was rather weird. The brunette hardly ever saw any boy who was his height or smaller.

Sora looked around, but saw no one else the other boy could have been talking so he turned around and faced him.

"Hey…" The other said, scratching the back of his head, "I was just wondering that you look kinda new in here. Or maybe I just haven't seen you before… At any case, are you part of the _Dawn_?"

"Eh?" Sora asked, obviously confused, "Dawn?"

The blond-haired boy broke into a big smile after hearing Sora's reply, "Great! So I guess you're new and not part of the Dawn. By the way, I'm Roxas. And you are?"

"S-Sora." Sora replied and offered his hand to Roxas, who took it and shook it gratefully, "Pleased to meet you, Roxas."

Roxas just continued to smile and hold on to Sora's hand. The brunette opened his mouth to ask why he didn't let go off of his hand, but soon he was dragged towards some place unknown to him.

"So, Sora." Roxas asked, not showing that he cared if he was holding Sora's hand openly. Many students gave them odd glances, but just shrugged and continued whatever they had been doing. Roxas fixed the position of his skateboard in his arms, before continuing, "Do you want to join our guild? It's really cool and you'd make lots and lots of new friends."

Sora's eyes brightened. This must be the gang Kairi had told him about earlier. He sped up a little bit, so he was now standing side by side with Roxas, though their hands were still entwined, but at that time Sora didn't care much anymore, "Is it a gang of dancers?"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded and glanced at Sora, "How'd you know?"

"My friend told me earlier." The brown-haired boy said, "She told me that I should join you. So I kind of agreed already. I hope that's okay though…"

Roxas' smile grew only wider, if it was even possible, and answered, "Of course it's okay! We really need new members… We're starting to lose to Dawn…" he added with a sad sigh, "…I just hate them… they never want to do anything but pick fights on us."

"What is this Dawn?" Sora had to ask, "Some kind of opposing guild?"

"Yeah. A really annoying one too." Roxas informed, his smile fading and his voice becoming low, "They think they can own the whole school… Everyone admires them but us. But then again, many admire us too… And it's okay really, I prefer not having too much attention on us. But I bet we're hundred times better dancers than any of them."

Sora snickered a little, "Can I sense some jealousy in the air?"

Roxas rolled his blue eyes and laughed a little too. Then they were quiet for a while, before both of them bursting into light laughs for no specific reason.

"Well, well what do we have here."

The both boys stopped walking suddenly and turned around. In front of them were standing four people, each of them a lot taller and muscular than them. Sora gave a quizzical look at Roxas, whose expression had turned blank.

When Sora realized he wasn't going to get any kind of answer from his newfound friend, he looked at the persons in front of them. There was a silver-haired boy, whose hair was covering half of his face and he was lazily glancing at them, his hands folded above his chest. Next to him was a blood-red haired man with weird tear-like drawings on his cheeks. He was half leaning on a brunette, who was slightly taller than him. Sora swore that he had never before seen anyone that serious than that brown-haired man with a long scar in the middle of his face.

But then the fourth boy… Sora's jaw nearly dropped at the sight. There was a tall, silver-haired boy with deep sea-colored eyes. His body was perfectly built and shaped, not to mention his face, which reminded Sora of face of a model.

"Riku." Roxas stated, his face filled with anger and hate, "What do you want?"

The silver-haired boy, Riku, smirked devilishly, and crossed his arms. His piercing eyes examined Roxas at first, before he fixed them at Sora. The brunette couldn't ignore the fact that Riku's eyes had stayed at him way longer than at Roxas.

"I see you've finally found yourself a boyfriend, Roxy." The red-haired teen behind Riku chuckled and pointed at Sora's and Roxas' linked hands, "That's just so sickly cute that I think that you two should head back to the closest where you came out of."

Roxas immediately let go off Sora's hand and narrowed his eyes at the redhead, "I didn't see you hesitate when you French kissed Marluxia, Axel."

"Ouch." Axel grinned, "That almost hurt you know? Too bad that no one would ever want to be with that flowerprincess."

Sora nudged Roxas' forearm and nodded his head towards the direction where they had been heading, "Let's go Roxas." He said, hoping that Roxas would listen and they would leave. Like Cloud had said, there wasn't any point to cause any unnecessary trouble.

But Roxas kept giving fiery glares at the four boys in front of them, showing no signs of giving up.

"It's awfully rude of you not to introduce your new boy." Riku spoke slowly, his eyes wandering up and down Sora's figure, "I can't recall seeing him around here before."

Roxas frowned, "It's none of your business."

Sora shivered at the 'I-know-something-that-you-don't-know'-look Riku gave him. The said silver-haired boy ran his hand through his hair and said, "I see you're being as possessive as always Roxy. But don't worry, I'm not gonna steal him—I'm not a fag like you and whole your fucking guild."

After that, the four boys left, their loud laughter echoing in the corridor.

When Sora was sure that they were out of the earshot, he turned to look at Roxas, who had turned ripe red, "Who were they?"

"Those…" Roxas said powerlessly and rubbed his temples, "…were the Dawn. Well, not all of them. Those were Riku, Axel, Zexion and Squall. The lead guys of the Dawn. There still are many others of them and you'll encounter them sooner or later…"

Sora gulped. This Dawn didn't look so innocent any more. He started to ponder whether he should really join Roxas' side, or just stay impartial and avoid trouble. But then again, he had already promised Roxas… and for Sora, keeping promises was his life's work.

"I see." Sora mumbled, "…Uhh… well… Where're we going now by the way? I think I should start looking for my class…"

Roxas laughed and patted Sora's back, "Class? Don't be silly. You'll be joining our guild now—the Twilight, which is like thousands times better than the Dawn!"

"Twilight?" Sora said out loud. It was funny—Dawn and Twilight sounded somehow so similar, yet it seemed that they both hated each other with passion. He sighed and smiled at Roxas, "Sounds like fun. But won't we get caught for skipping the class?"

"Ohh, don't worry about that!" Roxas reassured Sora and dropped his skateboard on the floor. He stepped on it and kicked a little bit speed, but not too much so Sora could easily keep walking next to him, "Demyx, my friend, always takes care of that. I don't know how he does it, but somehow he's always able to convince the principal that neither one of us was skipping the class…"

Sora eyed Roxas' skateboard with a delighted smile. If he befriended with the blonde a little bit more, maybe he would let him try his skateboard too, "Oh… And how he does that?"

"I don't know." Roxas shrugged, "And I'm not sure if I even wanna know. Demyx always plays dirty, remember that."

"Okay." Sora chuckled and nodded his head, "I'll keep that in mind!"

* * *

After walking through the whole school, Roxas and Sora arrived into a deserted part of the school. Honestly it looked as if no one had visited that place after the Second World War or something. The dust was covering the wooden benches and the lights flickering every now and then. This is the place what Sora could call creepy.

"W-what's t-this place?" Sora asked and glanced nervously over his shoulder, as he thought he heard something moving behind him.

Roxas just kept sliding forward on his skateboard, "This' where the Twilight always meets up. No one comes here anymore. After the chemistry class burned, all of the classes were transferred to the main building. Lucky for us though, we can practice here in peace and there's no one to bother us."

"Oh… T-that's cool." Sora tried to sound as brave as he could, but he constantly had this feeling that someone was following him.

But it was probably just him… Why would someone stalk him? That was ridiculous.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" Roxas asked, apparently concerned, "You're awfully pale. Is something wrong?"

Sora shook his head rapidly, "N-no! Everything's absolutely fine! So how long we still have to walk to get to the headquarters?"

"It's right here." Roxas jumped off of his skateboard and picked it up from the floor. He opened a door into a room, which seemed like the only place where the lights worked properly. The blonde, who walked in before Sora, smiled at the people in the room and said, "Hello guys! Guess what? We've got a new member!"

Sora stepped in after his friend. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. Suddenly the brunette started to feel nervous under all of the gazes and sneakily moved behind Roxas' back.

"Okay, this' Sora." Roxas smiled and stepped out of the way, so everyone had a clear view of Sora again, "He's kinda shy, but please forgive him."

A boy, with slightly pinkish hair, laughed. His flower pendant and red flower patterned shirt was something that immediately caught Sora's attention. Was this the flowerprincess Marluxia Axel had mentioned earlier?

"Yes Sora, that one is Marluxia." Roxas answered, as if he would have been able to read Sora's thoughts. The blonde chuckled at the other one's confused expression, before pointing at a boy who had a blonde hair too and was holding a guitar in his lap, "That one's Demyx, the one who plays dirty… And that guitar he has named Sitar."

Demyx immediately looked up from his guitar, Sitar, and locked his eyes at Sora. A smile slowly spread to his features and he seemed to snap out of some kind of trance-like state, "Ohh! Heya. Is he a new member?"

"Yes, Demyx." Another blonde boy next to him stated, sounding somewhat annoyed. After looking at Demyx, he focused his attention on Sora, "My name's Tidus. Nice to meetcha."

"H-hi…" Sora replied and waved his hand a little, "It's nice to meet you all too."

Roxas looked around the room, as if searching for something. Eventually he lifted his eyebrow and asked, "Where's Zell? I thought he said he's coming today…"

"He is." Marluxia said, while pacing back and forth, "But he said he wanted some more hotdogs, which means that he changed his mind and isn't coming today either."

Roxas grinned and yanked Sora further into the room. He sat down on an old desk, pulling Sora down next to him.

The brunette examined the room with his skyblue eyes. Everything around him seemed kind of old and clear scent of dust lingered in the air. The room had probably been an English class once, since there were millions of literature books on the shelves and things like that.

"Hey, Sora." One of the teens, which Sora remembered was Tidus, said suddenly, "Can you dance?"

Sora blinked, before hurriedly looking down at his lap. He couldn't really dance, and now that he had come this far, he started to feel slightly ashamed of it, "…N-not really. Some basic stuff I guess, but nothing special."

"Haha, s'okay." Tidus smirked and walked in front of Sora, "I am the best dance teacher you'll find around here!"

Roxas burst out into laughter and pointed at Tidus with his finger, "You? The best! Hahaha!"

"Yeah, Tidus, it was us who taught you how to dance." Marluxia agreed and fingered his flower pendant, "Or in fact it was Ollette. But she isn't here right now… Maybe we could ask her teach Sora too?"

"Maybe," Roxas agreed with a small nod. He was a quiet for a short while, before looking at Demyx, "Demyx, play some nice song for us so we can teach Sora a little bit."

Demyx's eyes lit up and his fingers immediately started to glide across his Sitar. Playful tune echoed through the dusted classroom and with help of Marluxia and Tidus, Roxas and Sora moved few desks against the walls, so they had more space to move.

"Okay Sora, listen to the beat." Roxas said and stood in the middle of the open area they had made. Marluxia and Tidus sat on the floor, out of the way and watched as Sora and Roxas started to sway slowly. The blonde boy looked at his friend and nodded, "Okay I'll show you few basic steps that looks cool, no matter what kind of music you're dancing to."

Sora smiled and nodded, "Okay."

"First step forward, then smoothly back," Roxas guided Sora, showing an example and waited for the other one to follow, "Then to your side, remember to bend your knees and move your hips—We're dancing not just marching back and forth."

Luckily Sora was a quick learner, despite the fact that he was maybe a little bit slow sometimes. But when he got hooked on something, he would try as long as it took for him to be able to do it perfectly.

"Okay, that was the easiest part. Remember to sway your arms too and don't keep them too stiff," Roxas smiled and stopped the movement he had been doing, "Since we're a team, we have own style, which we use. And we are careful to avoid dancing the same way as the Dawn… They would probably kill us if we accidentally copied some of their moves."

Sora stopped dancing too and grimaced, "I guess the Dawn truly is our enemy…"

"You betcha." Tidus said from the floor, leaning his chin on his palms, "They hate us and we hate them. There's no point even trying to befriend with them… Like when Roxa—"

"Tidus!" Roxas snapped angrily, "It's no time for that now."

Sora looked at Roxas, but decided against asking what had happened between him and the Dawn.

"Okay, now we'll teach you our main dance." Roxas stated, while running his hand through his spiky hair. He motioned Marluxia and Tidus join them, "This' easy so there's no need to panic. And it'll be only like thirty seconds long… But this' just something that shows that we're part of Twilight guild."

Sora's smile grew wider and all the doubt he had held before stepping into this room had already vanished. He practically bounced up and down enthusiastically, "Let's get started then!!"

They danced to a fast paced music Demyx was playing. Their laughing echoed in the classroom, as the dancing lessons continued. And Sora felt like he had made tons of new friends in such a short time. And even the Dawn didn't seem to be that scary after all, when he shared a dance with his new friends.

Behind the slightly parted door, a shadowy figure turned around.

"You're mine…" a low and masculine voice said, "…Sora."

* * *

** A/N**  
Okay, so that was the first chapter. How did you like? Proceeded kind of slow if you ask me, but next chapter will be filled with lots of stuff. So stay tuned and don't forget to review ;D 


	2. The Harmony Of Disaster

_C_haotic _D_ance

_A_bout _the_ Story This story contains yaoi, meaning two boys loving each other and the main pairing happens to be RikuxSora. Also mild shoujo-ai (femalexfemale) might be included. This fiction also includes mistakes in grammar and commas… I don't know whether there'll be angst or not. But for now I think it'll be mostly romance and some drama.

I do not own any of the characters I use this story. I do not own the songs I might use in this fanfiction either.

Oh yeah—I am not any kind of expert when it comes to music. I just love listening to music, but I can't play any instrument or even sing.

Feel free to flame if you want to make yourself look stupid.

Pairings RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas and really mild KairixOlette. There'll be many many others, but I'm not gonna tell you those yet :X

"Speaking."

"_Singing..._"

"**Yelling!**"

* * *

_T_rack 02 : The Harmony Of Disaster// CHAOTIC DANCE

"You did WHAT?!"

Sora winced at Kairi's reaction after he had told him that he joined the Twilight. At first he had thought that her head would explode by the look on her face. She surely was scary when she went crazy like that…

"But I thought that you wanted me to join them…" Sora mumbled in a reply, his head bowing down slowly, "…So I did."

"You IDIOT!" Kairi spat, stomping her foot on the floor and looking as if she was ready to strangle her friend, "I wanted you to join the Dawn!! Riku, my boyfriend is part of the Dawn and would've gladly taken in new members! But NO! You went and joined TWILIGHT? How… how could you?!"

Sora scratched the back of his head. They were walking home from the school and had reached the place where he and Kairi's ways would usually part. But this time it seemed that Kairi was following to his home…

"Is it that big deal, really?" Sora asked with a small sigh. But only Kairi's expression was enough to tell him that yes, it was a really big deal. The brunette slumped his shoulders weakly and let his eyes drop down at the asphalt, "I'm sorry. But my first impression of the Dawn wasn't too pleasant… They treated Roxas pretty badly…"

"ROXAS?" Kairi shrieked, causing the hair in the back of Sora's neck rise, "You were with HIM? Gahh, I can't believe you Sora! The Twilight is Dawn's worst enemy! And Roxas… ugh, I just hate that kid. He's just so…"

"Okay I got the point, Kai…" Sora cut off Kairi's speech, "But he's still my friend."

Look of disbelief flashed on Kairi's features. She rubbed her temples and groaned quietly, before fixing her eyes at Sora again, "Look, you gotta leave the Twilight and join the Dawn. If you don't, you'll just get into all kinds of troubles."

Sora fell silent for a while. Sure, he would probably be safer on the Dawn's side, but the way they had treated Roxas made him mad. He didn't want to be friends with someone who wanted to be mean to someone on purpose. His sense of judgement was highly against it and no matter how good-looking they might be.

"No, Kairi, I can't do that."

Kairi's eyes darkened. Sora took few steps backwards, starting to get really afraid now.

"…I see," Kairi stated, painfully slow. Her voice rang in Sora's ears, causing shivers run through his spine. Something, which resembled a smile appeared on the girl's lips, "…Then you'll be my enemy."

* * *

Next day of the school wasn't as horrible as Sora would have thought. Cloud had driven them to the school and after bidding farewells, Sora had immediately bumped on Tidus, who was hiding in a bushes, telling Sora that he was on a really important mission. At first the brunette had been suspicious of this 'mission', but crawled into the bush as well.

"So, what's this 'important' mission?" Sora asked quietly and watched the students who passed them by. Then he glanced at Tidus, who was staring blankly in the distance, "…Uhh, Tidus? Tiiiduuus? Earth to Tidus?"

Tidus snapped out of it and looked back at Sora, "Eh? Oh yeah. So you must be wondering why I'm here, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see…" Tidus whispered, sparing a glance at giggling group of girls, who passed the bushes they were sitting in, "…I'm protecting Roxas."

Sora blinked his eyes, "Protecting Roxas? Why? From who?"

"Eh." Tidus said awkwardly and bit his lip, "…I dunno if I should tell you this… But you see that blonde boy over there?" Tidus pointed at a boy, dressed up in green and his pants reminded Sora of the ones soldiers usually use, "…That one is Hayner. Well our little Roxy here kind of has a crush on Hayner, but we can't let them be together, now can we?"

Sora's eyes took a quizzical look. He would have never thought that Roxas swung that way… but then again, what did it matter? To Sora it was all the same whether it was a boy or girl you were in love with, just as long as you really do _love_ them. That's why Sora gave Tidus an odd look and asked, "Why we shouldn't let them be together?"

"You're a smart little boy Sora," Tidus said seriously, though Sora knew he was kidding. But then again, this was _Tidus_ he was talking to, so he couldn't be completely sure, "We can't let them be together, because there is already someone who likes Roxas."

Sora mouthed a small 'oh', before asking once again, "And who is this lucky guy?"

"Well, that's a secret I can't let you in on. Not yet at least…" Tidus smirked and punched Sora's chest playfully, "…Only me, Zell and Ollette know about this… Oh! You still haven't met Ollette, have you?"

Sora shook his head and blinked his big blue eyes.

"Well, s'okay, you'll meet her eventually," Tidus assured his friend, his eyes wandering behind Sora's back, "Lookie! Roxas' coming! Now let's get out of this bush and pretend that we've never even been here. And no word about this conversation, okay? Do not mention word 'spying' when around Roxas."

Sora nodded his head and jumped out of the bush. He hadn't noticed how his hair had messed up while in the middle of the sticks and leaves. Also his shirt had opened for some reason, showing his bare chest a little bit too much. Quickly he buttoned his shirt and looked at Tidus who got out of the bushes too, his hair just as messy as his.

"Man, that surely isn't a good place for doing _that_." Tidus groaned and tried to straighten his blonde locks.

"Yeah." Sora agreed, "Why don't we just do _that_ on the open next time? Like that bench over there? Doesn't it look a lot more comfortable?"

"Sure does." Tidus said, smirking widely. He nudged Sora's forearm gently, before laughing, "Your hair's in a mess. Next time I'll take someone more experienced to do _that_ with me."

Sora pouted and folded his arms, "Am I not good enough for you?"

Tidus was just about to answer, but loud laughing cut him off. When they turned around, they saw Roxas laughing at them. Sora lifted his eyebrow quizzically, "What's so funny Roxas?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," Roxas smirked and waved his hand in front of his face, "That conversation of yours just sounded so funny. And if I didn't know that you were spying on me, I'd say that you two were doing something completely _different _than spying in those bushes…"

"Whaat?" Tidus' jaw dropped and his shoulders slumped violently, "We weren't spyin' on you, man."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you were banging Sora's brains out." But when Tidus gave him a really nasty look, he stammered, "I-I mean w-wa-watching butterflies!"

Sora giggled, not sure what 'different' things they could have been doing in those bushes. But he just shrugged it off, thinking that it probably was nothing and following after loudly quarrelling boys in front of him. He smiled at them, before letting his gaze wander around the campus and admire the last warm days. Soon it would probably start raining, as the autumn arrived.

"Sora, you coming?" Roxas called from the main entrance, as he had noticed that his friend was left behind. Also Tidus had stopped walking and glanced at Sora's direction.

Sora scanned the grassy courtyard, before nodding his head and running after his friends.

* * *

"Okay, Dawnies," Riku said, while standing up on a desk. Like the Twilight, they too had a secret hideout in the abandoned part of the school. And Riku, like usually, was the one to keep the speeches, "As we all know, Sora, the new kid, joined the Twilight."

"I thought Kairi promised to get him join us," a man with almost black hair said, "So how the heck did he end up with those guys?"

Riku chuckled lightly, before shrugging his shoulders, "Zack, that's what we don't know. Maybe they bribed him with cookies or forced him, whatever is the case, we can't just let him roam around freely. We show him the rules of this school, hm?"

"They still got less members than us," This time the speaker was a silver-haired girl, with deep red eyes and the main feature of her clothing was skull patterns, "If some of use weren't so _keen_ on the members of Twilight, we could easily take them down." And while she spoke, she cast meaningful glances towards Axel and Zexion.

"Whatever you're trying to pull, Paine?" Axel grinned, although he knew very well what she was talking about, "I don't know about Zexy here, but I couldn't care less about those noobs."

Zexion just snorted as a reply, not seeing a need to spare few words.

"That's… not important, guys," Riku sighed and tried to calm down his friends, "What is important is that we we'll try to convince Sora to join us. And if he doesn't comply—make his life living hell. And if we're lucky, we'll cause some havoc between Roxas and Sora, which will lead to the end of the Twilight. And then, we'll be the leader guild in this whole school."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but a boy, who looked older than any of them, with bluish hair and cross-shaped scar in the middle of his face, stood up, "Isn't that a little bit cruel, to just mess up with that boy's head, even though he only joined the wrong guild. Maybe we could try a softer, more emotional way to leave the Twilight."

Riku glanced at the boy for a while, before nodding slowly, "Very well, Saïx, what do you suggest?"

Saïx shrugged his shoulders and sat back down, leaving it to Riku to come up with more 'emotional' way to turn Sora's head.

"I think that," a sudden voice came from the shadows, before a black-haired boy with crimson colored clothing appeared to the view, "What Saïx's trying to tell us is Love."

"Hm? Love?" Riku stated apathetically, before bursting out into heavy laughter, "Okaa-ay, well, Vincent and Saïx, who'd you expect to be ready to pretend to be in love with Sora? If I recall correctly, we have only one female member and Paine already has a boyfriend. So I guess that's not going to work."

"Pleh, Riku, you're so lame," Axel added, he too, siding with Vincent and Saïx, "Since when did anyone say that we need a girl?"

Riku narrowed his eyes at his best friend, before folding his arms above his chest and closing his eyes. He hated to admit that the Love plan would work better than the 'make Sora's life living hell'. But it left only one problem—who was ready to pretend to be in love with Sora?

"Okay, we'll go with Saïx's plan," Riku sighed after a while and glanced his friends, "But who'd be ready to 'fall in love' with Sora? Seifer?"

A blonde boy took his headphones off and gave an odd look towards Riku, before snorting, "Me? Oh, c'mon, I don't just fall in love with some fuckin' noobs, because you want him to join the Dawn."

Riku rolled his eyes and looked at his other friends, "Anyone else?"

But no one said anything, only slumped down on their chairs and avoided Riku's eyes. The silver-haired boy groaned and massaged his temples. The plan wouldn't work if they didn't get someone who was willing to accomplish it.

"Riku," Paine said, giving a small smirk at Riku, "I think that you and Sora'd make an amazing couple."

"Right on, Paine!" Axel grinned and jumped to his feet. He turned around to face everyone else and spread his arms wide open, "It'd be perfect! We'll make Riku and Sora 'fall in love' and it'd be one of the greatest love stories of it all! And then, Sora doesn't have a chance but to join the Dawn!"

Riku blinked his eyes and wanted to protest, but the happy nods and agreements filled the air. He couldn't do anything, only watch as his friends bumped their fists in the air and clapped their hands, as if Axel would have said something which would change the history remarkably… Well, in fact, he did say something, which would seal Riku's fate.

"Okay, so now we need to just come up with away to get 'em together!" Axel grinned broadly and held his chin. Everyone else fell into his or her thoughts as well and Riku saw an excellent chance for protestation. But before he could say anything, Axel silenced him, "You be quiet Riku, we don't need your opinion right now."

"A play." Zexion stated suddenly, silencing everyone else completely. He blinked his eyes and glanced the others, "What?"

Axel gave a thoughtful look at Zexion, before nodding his head happily, "That's brilliant Zexy!" Zexion growled at his pet name, but Axel ignored it and continued, "It'll be a romantic play, Riku and Sora playing the lead roles! They'll fall in love, kiss, cuddle and all that cute-cute stuff, and we'll give Riku enough time to woo Sora. And besides—the principal told us that it'd be our duty to take care of the winter play this year! Talk 'bout killing two birds with one stone."

"H-hey, wait!" Riku gasped, but no one seemed to listen him, "…What about Kairi?"

* * *

"Wow, you should've seen the teacher's face!" Roxas laughed with Sora, as they exited their arts class, "She looked as if she was ready to rip that guy's head off!" 

They both laughed all the way down to the cafeteria, where they sat down with the other members of the Twilight. Sora eyed at a brown-haired girl, who he hadn't yet seen and thought she was the famous Olette he had heard of.

"Hi, Sora," The girl said, as she noticed Sora's presence, "I've heard lots of you. Demyx and Marluxia couldn't stop talking about you, until I stole their lunches. I'm Olette."

Sora offered his hand to the girl, who took it, "It's nice to meet you. I've heard lot about you too."

"Ah, really?" The girl giggled and looked at Roxas, who had already joined Tidus' conversation about Blitzball. She sighed and fixed her eyes back at Sora, "Sometimes I feel kind of left out when the only thing they ever talk about is Blitzball. Luckily they've already given up trying to convince me to join their Blitzball team.""

Sora chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah… I tried Blitzball but it was kinda… umm… well, not my thing."

Olette smiled widely and clapped her hands together, "Then that makes two of us! Luckily I don't have to be all alone with these Blitzball freaks anymore!"

They both laughed lightly, while Sora searched through his bag for his lunch. He looked over his shoulder, wondering where Cloud was and if he wanted to eat the lunch with them. But when he finally spotted his big brother, he saw that he was surrounded by group of girls. Sora felt almost sorry for his brother, if he didn't know how he treated all of his fans… So, in the end, it was the girls Sora felt sorry for.

"You know him?" Marluxia asked as he noticed Cloud, who Sora had been staring, "Brother?"

"Yeah, he's my big brother…" Sora sighed and rubbed his temples, "He's always been pretty popular among women…"

Marluxia chuckled, before turning his head towards Demyx, who had been poking his shoulder annoyingly.

"SORA!" Cloud cried, as he spotted his brunette sibling. He somehow fought his way away from the girls and literally threw himself on Sora, "Save me! I think they're after my blood!!"

Sora arched his eyebrow at the blonde boy. The girls immediately stopped chasing him and retreated somewhere, while mumbling furiously. That's why Sora hated having a brother like Cloud—all of the girls seemed to start avoiding him like the plague for some reason, "Cloud, I doubt that they are vampires. They look like normal girls to me."

"Y-you have n-no idea!" Cloud gasped, while seating himself next to his brother, ignoring the others by the table, "The fangirls can be scary… especially when they said that me and my English teacher make a cute couple!"

Sora bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. It was funny really, how obsessed the girls could be. When Roxas coughed, Sora remembered his new friends and said quickly, "Ah, hey everyone, this' Cloud, my big brother."

"Heyo everyone," Cloud stated casually, as if completely recovered from the attack of his admirers, "I see that my baby brother has made lots of new friends."

"Yeah." Roxas nodded his head, kind of finding Cloud's behaviour odd. But since he was Sora's brother, he smiled and said, "I'm Roxas. This' Tidus, Marluxia, Demyx, Zell and Olette."

Cloud smiled at everyone, the smile which would have made his admirers swoon, and nodded his head, "It's nice to meet you guys."

And soon, like always, everyone practically fell in love with Cloud. Soon all of the Twilight wanted to be best friends with him, telling how jealous they were of Sora, because of having a brother like that. And by the end of the lunch, Cloud had joined the Twilight and was in good terms with everyone. Sora gritted his teeth. He liked his brother, he really did, he just hoped that, at the times like these, he would have never been born.

Yes, brotherly love is the sweetest thing ever.

"Clouuud…" Sora whined, as they walked out of the cafeteria, heading towards their next classes. Luckily the rest of the Twilight was still sitting by the same table, probably still moaning about how awesome Cloud was. Sora sighed at the thought, "How do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"That!" Sora let out a frustrated snort and stopped walking, "How you always get everyone to love you?"

Cloud blinked his eyes, before scratching the back of his head absently, "Eh… You think so? Well, I guess I just… am…?"

"Ha-ha, really funny," Sora pouted and started walking again.

But he stopped soon again, when he crashed on someone. He groaned and rubbed his nose, before looking up at the person who had 'jumped' in front of him. And the first thing he saw was long silver-hair and those familiar piercing eyes glancing down at him. And all he could do was let out a small 'eep'-sound.

"Why, hello Sora," Riku said, his lips curving up into a mischievous smirk, "I thought that Roxas would never let such a cutie like you walk around freely. He _is_ kind of possessive, especially when it comes down to blue-eyed brunettes like you." The silver-haired one looked at Cloud, his smirk melting into a charming smile, "You wouldn't mind if we borrowed Sora for a while, would you?"

Cloud blinked and shook his head in confusion. Sora noticed two boys walk from behind Riku's back. It was the same redhead he had seen yesterday, but the other one was some blonde he had never seen before.

In a blink of an eye, the two boys had grabbed Sora by his arms and started to drag him away from his brother.

"C-Cloud!! Help!" Sora screamed and tried to fight himself free from the two boys' grasp, "Cloud these guys are—…" but he was cut off when Axel placed his hand in front of his mouth.

"Don't worry," Riku smiled warmly at Cloud, "He didn't get a very good first impression of us. But I assure you, he's safe with us."

Cloud nodded his head, his eyes still slightly wider than usually. He gave a last glance at Sora and waved his hand, "Have fun Sora! Remember that your class starts soon and don't you dare to skip it!"

Sora tried to scream for help, but he was already being dragged down the stairs and soon Cloud was out of his view. He sighed, as Axel's hand was removed from his mouth. He gave up fighting, thinking that he might as well listen to what Riku had to say and when he had a chance, he would make a run for it. Yes, that sounded like a brilliant plan.

The only thing what kept him from doing it, was the two strong hands holding him by his arms, while he was pushed against a wall. This whole situation reminded Sora of some story, in which a beautiful princess was captured and an evil guy tried to do something evil to her. Although, this time Sora was not a princess and Riku… well, he was more or less evil.

"Sora…" Riku pronounced Sora's name slowly, "…You probably wonder why we dragged you all the way here?"

Sora scanned his surroundings and recognized the place as the school's lowest floor, where the biology and chemistry classes were located. Then he nodded his head briefly as an answer to Riku's question.

"Well, you see, _Sora_," Riku grinned and gently brushed his fingertips against Sora's silky cheek, "Our school always has a play during the winter festivals, which is right before the holidays start. And, unfortunately, this year, the duty of making the play fell upon the Dawn's shoulders. That's why, we thought that maybe just this once, the Dawn and the Twilight could join and create a fabulous romantic musical."

Sora frowned at the thought of the Dawn and Twilight working together. He hadn't been in this school for long, but he could tell that the only thing, which connected the two guilds, was hatred.

Riku saw the doubt on Sora's features and leaned forward a little bit. A slight tint of red appeared on the brunette's features, as the other one roamed his finger to his chin and then all the way down his neck. Riku smirked in satisfaction, "And I'm afraid that agreeing is your only option. You see, the principal promised that if the Twilight refused, he would make sure that it'd be the end of you guys."

"W-what…?" Sora was able to ask, as he tried to fight free from the two boys, who were still pressing him against the wall, "…B-but why're you telling this to me? It's not like I'd be in charge of what the Twilight does! I just joined them yesterday and yet today I'm being—…"

"Don't worry about that, Sora," Riku half-smiled and half-smirked, "Other members of the Dawn are surely informing all of your friends. I just wanted to come inform you personally. And it's a pleasure…" Riku stated, while bowing his head and taking the hand, which Axel had been holding, into his, "…to meet you."

Sora's blush became more visible, as he saw the silver-haired boy bowing in front of him. It was something completely out of blue, something he had never expected Riku to do. And what confused him even more, was when he felt something wet against the back of his hand. But when Riku pulled away, he realized that he had just _kissed_ his hand.

"E-eh?"

"The rehearsals start the day after tomorrow, right after the school," Riku nodded his friends to let go off of Sora and started to walk away, "If you won't show up, all you can do is to say your prayers and beg for my forgiveness _on your knees_."

Sora watched after the three boys from the Dawn, as they retreated towards their classes. Their laughter echoed in the long corridor, even after they had disappeared from Sora's sight.

The brown-haired boy leaned his back on the wall behind him and tilted his head back. A romantic play, they said? It was only the first day as a member of Twilight, but Sora already regretted his choice. Now he only had to pray that he didn't get the lead role in that play…

But, in the end, the play was not the reason Sora's heart bumped faster than ever. He could feel a sweat drop falling down his temple and his head spun. Nothing made sense anymore, especially Riku's attitude and the things he said to him. The older one was so cold and somewhat mean, but still Sora could remember the warmth of his lips pressing against his knuckles.

And that was when Sora knew he was screwed up for good.

Meanwhile, Axel patted Riku's back and laughed, "You really did good job back there. Man, I wonder if Sora'll be able to look at you without blushing from now on."

"I know," Riku stated with a small smirk, "But that's the plan, right? And besides, if it wasn't for the Dawn, I wouldn't do this."

Seifer, who had been the only one Sora didn't recognize, grinned devilishly at his silver-haired friend, "Though, I gotta admit that that 'beg for my forgiveness on your knees' sounded kinda kinky. Many girls would swoon if they heard you saying that."

Riku just rolled his eyes apathetically and shrugged his shoulders, as he replied, "For the Dawn."

* * *

** A/N**  
Yeah the track thingy is kinda from Gravitation… Ahaha, but I kinda forgot. Plehh, anyway, THANK YOU, dear reviewers. I love all of your encouraging feedback. :) 


End file.
